


Hearing

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Senses [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Reichenbach Feels, Senses, hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80





	1. What John heard

John heard him say goodbye. It was the worst thing he could have ever heard. In his dreams, Sherlock’s voice haunted him “Goodbye John” and then silence. He thought he had gone deaf for a while, he was certain that the world had lost all the sounds; that is until Lestrade came with that damned box and he heard Sherlock’s voice again promising to return.

Then he heard that voice, that sweet voice again, giving a speech, telling him how much he was loved, admired, cared for; and he knew, that day, he just knew that they were meant to be. He recalled that first invitation to live together “The address is two two one b, Baker Street…” And all the memories came back rushing to him.

A month went by and he was dreaming of that voice again “You want to see some more?” And he was ready to hear that voice again. John wanted that voice, needed it more than he had ever imagined; so off he went, to hear him talk.

When he heard him say “Get behind me” he thought all was lost, he knew that would be the last he would hear of him. John’s heart was broken; the world had gone silent again… At the tarmac he waited to hear those three words that could have made everything so much worst, yet so much better, but he heard him say “Sherlock is a girl's name”


	2. What Sherlock heard

John sighed next to him. It was a content sigh, John was happy and satisfied and Sherlock congratulated himself. Sherlock knew he had died and gone to heaven the moment he heard John moan his name, it was better than any music ever created; his name repeated like a litany… Only John could say his name that way; only John could open the sky and send Sherlock flying with a simple sigh of his name…

He heard him breathe next to him. His breathing was even, relaxed, he was still asleep, and Sherlock knew he was fortunate. He turned slowly, he didn’t want to wake him, not yet. He rested his head over John’s chest and heard his heart; that heart so full of love for him, so full of life… Sherlock knew he was lucky…

John moved and Sherlock stopped breathing, he heard the sheets rustle from the movement, John’s soft breathing, and a groan, then John’s voice “My love…” He sighed “You look so beautiful in your sleep” His voice was soft “And my bloody bladder chooses the most wonderful moment to wake me up and take me from your side” He let out a frustrated groan again “I love you” He heard John sniff, Sherlock heard his own heart thump in his chest, and the buzz of the blood rushing to his face and ears, John always knew what to say...


End file.
